<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>are you my dad? by celestiasmilktea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138237">are you my dad?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea'>celestiasmilktea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dad Hordak, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Hordak-centric (She-Ra), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), This Is STUPID, hordak is doing a GOOD JOB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestiasmilktea/pseuds/celestiasmilktea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora is mad at her girlfriend. Time to go rant to her ex-commander/adoptive father (and his wife.) Just some crack that I wrote in 10 minutes with a healthy serving of Entrapdak fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora &amp; Hordak (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>She-Ra one-shots (Mostly Entrapdak) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>are you my dad?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated teen and up for 1 swear word :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here’s your tiny cupcakes.” Hordak set the tray down on the table next to where Entrapta was working.<br/>
“Aw, thank you!” She kissed him on the cheek and popped a cupcake into her mouth<br/>
He hugged her from behind and looked over her shoulder. “What are you working on?”<br/>
“Oh!” She excitedly grabbed a tablet and showed him a graph. “I had a theory that-”<br/>
“HORDAK!” A scream echoed through the castle. Adora ran into the room.<br/>
“Adora?” He asked. She stood in the doorway with her hands balled in fists and her shoulders trembling. “Are you alright?”<br/>
She bit her lip. “I… just… Catra’s being a dick!” She burst into tears and sat down on Entrapta’s work table.<br/>
“I see.” He chuckled to himself. Adora had been coming to them with small problems like this since that day when she had purified his big bro- Horde Prime from his body. He found it a bit strange, but he did feel a bit of affection towards the girl. He couldn’t help but remember holding her when she was a baby. As Entrapta would say, she was… cute. “Do you want to… talk about it?” He looked for somewhere to sit. No sooner than he realized that there were no other chairs in the room had Entrapta pulled him onto her lap using her hair. He tried to stay emotionless, but couldn’t control his ears flicking happily.<br/>
“Ugh, you guys are so gross.” Adora muttered, but she was smiling a bit.<br/>
“Now then.” Hordak looked up at the blonde girl. “What has happened with Catra?”<br/>
“I asked her if she wanted to wear a suit or a dress to Scorpia’s Princess Prom.”<br/>
“That… does not seem like an issue?”<br/>
“Well, she got mad because I hadn’t asked her? But I thought that, since we’re together, I didn’t have to ask. Like, who else would we go with? And then we had an argument and she said that she didn’t want to hang out with some dumb princesses anyway and… that’s when I left and came to Dryl.” Tears were pouring down her face. Entrapta silently offered her a tiny cupcake, which she gladly ate.<br/>
“I am sorry. That sounds difficult.” Hordak placed his hand gently on her shoulder. “Would you like my advice?” Adora nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “I gathered from Catra and Scorpia’s reports that your first All-Princess ball did not go well, yes?”<br/>
“Well yeah, but things are different now!”<br/>
“Yes, they are. But Catra may be nervous about going to another ball.”<br/>
“Oh.” Adora said. “But why was she mad about me not asking her?”<br/>
“I believe the act of asking someone to an event such as this can be a romantic gesture.” He had no need for such things, and neither did Entrapta. His wife was much happier when presented with a new set of tools than a bouquet of flowers. But one effect of having hormonal teenagers make up his armies for many years was that he was very aware of typical adolescent romance practices. He could recall one such time when Imp had recorded Kyle and Rogelio attempting to ask Lonnie out. Of course, she had said yes, but it had been a very awkward conversation, especially because Rogelio couldn’t talk.<br/>
“So she wanted me to do something special for her?” Adora asked. “Then why didn’t she just say that?”<br/>
“Catra seems to have some… emotional issues.” He chose his words carefully. “She may find it difficult to communicate her feelings clearly.”<br/>
“Ok. I guess... I’ll go talk to her?” Adora hopped off the table leave.<br/>
Hordak regretfully removed himself from Entrapta’s lap to walk her out the door. “I wish you good luck.”<br/>
She suddenly wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Thanks, Dad.” They both froze as they realized what she had said. Over Adora’s head, Hordak could see Entrapta attempting to silence her laughter. He sighed and gently returned the hug.<br/>
“Of course, Adora.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>